It's Never Too Late
by Pinkchick
Summary: Lisa contemplates the decision she made in "You Can't Handle the Truth". Ben has other ideas.


_I know some people may not like Lisa. If so, this is not for you. I, on the other hand, think she and Ben are a great addition to Dean's life. I don't think it takes away from the Dean/Sam relationship or dynamic in the least. In fact, it adds to it. There's more maturity to Dean and another layer has been added to his character. _

_This story is just wishful thinking. It probably won't happen this way, if it really even happens at all. But, that's why we call it fan fiction. *smile* _

_If you take the time out to read, I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review. They always make me feel better. Please enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

_"If it's not too late... I'd like to take you up on that beer."_

_"It's never too late." _

_-Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden, _Swan Song_  
_

**It's Never Too Late**

**By: Pinkchick**

"Ben, hurry up, you're gonna be late for school."

"I'm coming!"

Lisa Braeden patted herself down before coming to the conclusion that she had no idea where her phone was. She had double checked every room in the house only to come up empty. The car was the final possible location. Lisa would check there.

Walking out of the kitchen, Ben passed her on the way to grab his backpack from next to the door. Lisa grabbed her purse, fished out her keys and pulled her jacket from the hanger. Something fell to the floor. Bending to pick it up, she realized it was Dean's work jacket. The light brown coat was slightly worn and fading but that didn't stop Lisa from lifting it to her and inhaling the scent she'd come to know so well. It still lingered. Not allowing herself to wallow in pity or regret, Lisa put the coat back on the hanger and followed Ben out the door and to her car.

Dean's truck was parked in the garage, unused. His clothes, some he'd brought, some she'd bought for him, were still hanging in the closet. Pictures of the family she'd thought she'd finally gotten were still in their rightful places. Unmoved and untouched.

Over the past couple of months, Lisa had been slowly trying to convince herself that she had made the right decision, done the right thing: protect her son.

_But protect him from what? _Her subconscious asked.

And that was the question that niggled at her the most. Deep down, she knew there was a justifiable reason Dean had pushed Ben. Lisa had lived with the man for a year and knew his heart. Dean may have been a broken man, tarnished by the life he had led, but he would never have hurt either her or Ben on purpose. So, she had concluded that there was a reason. Of course, an explanation was something Dean Winchester was not going to give her. Her emotions warred between exasperation and anger at that.

Nightly, she would sit for an hour staring at his name on her contact list, index finger hovering over the call button. Chickening out, she would put the phone back on the nightstand and roll over, arm splayed over the empty side of the bed. Dean's side.

Shaking her head solemnly, Lisa shut the door and started her car.

Before she had the chance to search for her missing phone, however, Lisa turned to find her son holding the object in question. It was very much invading her personal space and Ben had highlighted Dean's name on the contact list. The temptation raged at her again. She bit her lip.

"Ben…" It was meant as a warning but she was appalled to find her voice shake.

"Call him, Mom." Ben shook the phone.

"Ben, you had my phone the entire time?" She decided to avoid the topic all together. Lisa knew how much her son adored Dean and didn't want to get into it. They were going to be late. "I've been looking for that thing everywhere." He'd been upset after the initial incident, but after Lisa had told the young boy that Dean would no longer be a part of their lives, he had stalked off and not come out of his room for hours.

"Mom, call him. Please."

"You know I can't, Ben. Not after… that."

"I forgive him, Mom. Dean would never hurt me. Not on purpose. You know that."

"Ben, things won't be the same, not now that Sam's back…"

"Mom, I know you miss him. I miss him, too. He needs us, now more than ever maybe and I want him back. Please." Ben pleaded with his eyes, with his whole being.

Lisa was stunned into momentary speechlessness and surprised by the emotion overwhelming her. She wasn't going to lie, she did miss Dean. And it wasn't only his presence that she missed; it was his phone calls as well. The loss of it all left her partly hollow. Often, as she lay in bed at night, she wondered if he ever thought of her like she did him.

More than that, Lisa wanted Ben to be happy. He missed Dean, too, constantly claiming her eggs didn't taste the same as his, that Lisa couldn't teach him about cars and that it wasn't the same when your mom took you to a baseball game.

Her son was smart. He'd always been smart and he'd just cornered her and come prepared with a speech. The dewy eyes completed the package and Lisa felt her resolve crumble.

"Mom?"

Lisa released a shaky breath and took the offered phone. "Ok," she breathed. "Ok. But I'm not so sure about this, sweetie. I don't even know what to say."

Ben shrugged. "You'll know."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." The boy grinned and she couldn't help but detect a small amount of smugness at the victory. He had definitely picked that up from Dean. She thumbed her phone slowly, contemplating. Lisa could feel Ben's eyes on her, expectant and unwavering.

With unsure determination she hit the call button and lifted the phone to her ear. When the call picked up a few rings later, she let out a relieved breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Dean?"

The familiar voice on the other end sounded shaky, unsure and hopeful when he whispered, "Lisa?"

* * *

_The End._


End file.
